


Charity

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has to show up at a petting zoo for the Maria Stark foundation. He really doesn't like animals or kids, but he does like the hot volunteer that works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-ed, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes

**Charity**

 

'I will not hold a goat, not even for the press!' argued billionaire Tony Stark. 'No animals and no kids! That's my policy! Can't I just stand here and look kinda pretty?'

'I wonder why your foundation decided to sponsor a petting zoo,' bit Steve Rogers, volunteer at said petting zoo, back. 'You said the Maria Stark Foundation needed positive attention. If the press will publish a picture of you standing up straight between this chaos of kids and animals everyone will know it's just a money thing for you. _I_ know this is just money, but I'm sure you at least want to try and make a good impression!'

'What else do you want from me, farmer boy? Is my money not enough?'

'Excuse me! I have a full time job! I volunteer here! I help out as least twice a month, because the owners are old and can't do everything on their own anymore,' said Steve angrily.

'Twice a month?!' laughed Tony. 'That's not very often, now is it. Don't lecture me if you only do this twice a month!'

'My other two Saturdays I volunteer at the hospital and I volunteer as a fire fighter,' stated Steve as he crossed his arms. 'I do what I can to help.'

'Okay, sorry, you do a lot for other people,' apologized Tony. 'But I still don't like animals and kids much. Can't we do anything else than that?'

'Do you have anything important after this?' asked Steve.

'No, why?'

'Take of your jacket and tie, roll up your sleeves,' suggested Steve. 'You will look more active. Like you're helping out. It's not enough, but it's a start. As for the animals...'

'Can't you bribe me into this?' asked Tony. 'So I get something out of this as well?'

'You want money?' asked Steve flabbergasted.

'No, no, I was thinking about something else,' defended Tony.

'I'm not sleeping with you!' Steve gasped insulted.

'A date!' said Tony, before either of them could say more stupid things. 'I will hold an animal if you go on a date with with me.'

Steve thought about it for a minute. 'I  really don't care what you look like on the photo and what other people think of you, but I will go on a date with you. I get to pick an animal though.'

Tony hesitated, but then agreed anyway. He couldn't be more happy when Steve arrived with a baby goat and a bottle of milk. He handed both to Tony and told him to feed the little animal. He left, only to come back with another baby goat, which he started to feed himself. A curious little girl came over to see what they were doing. Steve put the goat down, took the girl on his lap and helped her hold the bottle.

'Girls love to see hot guys with kids or cute animals,' grinned Steve. 'Good publicity.'

'You're going on a date with me, so I hope you're at least a little bit gay,' said Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Steve laughed. 'Bisexual. But I was talking about the admiring mothers who will take their kids here, because maybe mister eye candy is around. Don't look up, but a lot of them have gathered around already. Try to look kinda sexy.'

The next day every newspaper had a picture of a laughing billionaire, feeding a goat.


End file.
